Dr. Greer as Mel Talks with Chameleon in Mara's Body
Log Title: Dr. Greer as Mel Talks with Chameleon in Mara's Body Characters: Chameleon, Dr. Greer, Mara, Mel Location: The Pit Date: March 10, 2008 TP: Mindswap TP Category:Logs As Logged by Dr. Greer - Monday, March 10, 2008, 11:15 PM ---- Infirmary - The Pit Contents: * Mara * Dr. Greer Mara floats in a fish tank in the medical bay, waiting. Dr. Greer sticks her head back into the infirmary, looking around. Mara just keeps floating there, checking the time and whatnot. Dr. Greer wanders back into the infirmary, and cautiously approaches the fish tank. Mara keeps watching as the doctor approaches, relaxing idly, watching. Dr. Greer stops before the glass, and knocks on it quietly. She asks, "Hey. You OK in there?" Mara glances up and shrugs slightly. "I'm fine..." She pauses just a little bit. "Why wouldn't I be, after all?" Dr. Greer says, "Uh, that like, doctor woman said you, like, weren't yourself." She looks at Mara with concern Mara frowns just a little bit, cocking her head and shrugging. "Not myself. Interesting way to put it. A lot of people lately aren't themselves." Dr. Greer says, "Yeah. Same here. Don't worry, tho -- I'm sure the Joes are working on a solution to the problem. The woman whose body I'm in is really smart, and she's working on, like, this problem, and a way to fix the body YOU're in." Dr. Greer says, "I'm Mel, by the way. You're called... Chameleon?" She seems a little unsure of herself. Mara hmms a little at that. "Mel, hmm? A pleasure to meet you, Mel. And yes." She nods just a little. "But yeah. I'm hoping they found your body, with her in it." Dr. Greer says, "Oh, yeah! She's here. I'm kinda restricted where I can go, though, so I'm kinda stuck on base 'til all this is over. I went to school with Flint and Lady Jaye's kid, so I'm used to hearing about stuff like this." Dr. Greer thinks, . o 0 ( Plus, I spend my summers with Katie Sorenson, so there's a level of craziness all of its own... ) She smiles to herself. "So, uh, either way, you'll be, like, fine." She sputters to a stop, conversationally. Mara nods a little bit at that and shrugs slightly. "Well, yeah. It's for your own safety. Because of the mess we're all involved in, there are security issues... everywhere, I'm guessing." Mara smiles. "If you see the doctor, please tell her that Mara told me about the surgery, and I'm waiting on her, mostly." Dr. Greer says, "Her, the doctor, or her, the fish lady in your body? I think she went out to get, like, more medical supplies. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Mara sighs. "Her, the doctor. The surgery needs to go on anyway, I'm gonna be stuck in the tank either way, so..." Dr. Greer says, "Yeah. Well, apparently what she's trying is new to Western medicine, so she needed new equipment. People kept asking me about it, so I, like, got a crash course from Carla. Er, Dr. Greer." Mel says, "I won't be doing the, like, surgery or anything, though. So, don't, like, worry or anything. It'll be cool." Mara nods just a little bit at that, smiling and considering it. "Ah. Well, I didn't figure you would be. Still, might be an interesting procedure to watch. She planning on taping it at all?" Dr. Greer says, "Oh, yeah, I'd imagine so. I'm pretty good with a camera. Maybe I can help with that at least." She looks around the infirmary. "This is all so cool. It sorta sucks I can't tell anyone. I'm a journalism major at UCLA Berkeley, but I know about needing to, like, keep state secrets and all that." She nervously motormouths, and sighs, looking around again. Mara smiles just a little and shrugs. "Well, don't worry yourself too much. I'll just be glad when it's over. And hope that Mara isn't having too much fun in my body." Dr. Greer snickers. "Must be great for her, I guess. What do you look like normally?" Mara laughs just a little bit. "Short with dark hair and glasses, mostly. I suppose she's owed a little fun though. She's been stuck underwater in this body for 20 or so years, hopefully that'll be ending." Dr. Greer looks at her dark hands. "I'd probably be having fun, too, if the situation wasn't so fucked up." She walks back a bit, and settles heavily into a chair. Mara nods just a little at that and shrugs slightly. "Yeah. I'm sure. It certainly is pretty bizarre. I feel bad for the guy who got stuck in Temera's body though, particularly. Rather secret still, but she's weirder than Mara almost, even if she isn't stuck in the water." Dr. Greer frowns. "Temera? Which one is that?" Mara smiles just a little. "Hmm... you haven't met her, huh? She's probably hiding out while stuck in a guy's body, so's the guy stuck in hers. From what I heard, first time he tried to say anything, he had trouble with her entire tongue coming out on him." Dr. Greer makes a face. Mara grins just a bit. "And with Tem being what she is, well, the tongue is damned long. She was pretty frantic in explaining some things, I guess." Mel says, "Huh. And I thought Katie's daughters were weird." Mara laughs a little and shrugs slightly. "Never heard of a Katie, so I have no idea." Mel says, "Is she a weird hybrid like you are at the moment?" She leans forward, looking interested now. Mara nods just a litle at hat. "Yes, she is." Dr. Greer nods, and seems lost in thought. Finally, she says, "Wow. So much the public doesn't know about. So much that goes on behind the scenes." Mara shrugs just a little bit at that. "Neither was created locally, realize. These people just wind up having to deal with the end results that escape. Temera lived in New York for a long time, I guess.. No one noticed her so much." Dr. Greer hms. "I guess if you get weirdness, no one would handle it better than GI Joe..." Mara laughs just a little at that and shrugs. "I figure some of the stuff dealt with elsewhere is just as weird, anyway. But that's why the giant alien robots deal with it, instead of us." Dr. Greer grins, and nods, half-lost in ponderous thoughts. She suddenly stands, and stretches. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. Not sure how much I can abuse this old body." Mara nods just a little bit at that. "well, sleep well, then. I'll be trying to sleep myself, soon enough." Mel says, "Good luck with that! Don't drown!" Mara laughs and shakes her head. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem." Dr. Greer grins, and waves, heading off to her temporary quarters.